


How I found you.

by wikkisdust



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, garrett watts - Fandom, ryland adams - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Shane Dawson - Freeform, fluffy story, garrett watts - Freeform, ryland adams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikkisdust/pseuds/wikkisdust
Summary: Hey, guys! I finally decided to write a Garrett Watts fanfiction cause that guy is just everything. And I wanted to create an original male character. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can make it into a good story.





	How I found you.

Michael rushed in to the air port as fast as he could. His taxi was late, the traffic was horrible even thought it was around 9pm. Everything was working against him. During the taxi ride he had braided his long blonde hair to calm down and even managed to redo it.  
As he got his ticket he noticed his flight was 50 min late.  
\- I’m triggered.- He mumbled under his breath. He didn’t know how to even react to that joke the universe was making on him.  
Michael then went to check out the stores to kill off some time. He went in one to get snacks and his attention was immediately caught by Takis. He was obsessed by Takis. So he went ahead and just as he was about to grab a bag, someone grabbed it at the same time. Michael turned his head around to be met by a pair or gorgeous blue eyes.  
\- Oh I’m so sorry. I was not paying attention…. – The tall guy started fast talking and apologizing for…. Nothing.  
\- Don’t worry. Nothing happened for you to apologize for.- Michael said while still looking at his face. The guy was tall, with dirty blonde hair and glasses. The first impression was: messy.  
\- Well…. You can have the Takis….- The guy awkwardly trailed off.  
\- There are at least 50 bags here.- Michael laughed and grabbed one. He then winked at the guy and went ahead.  
He paid for his snacks and went to his gate. He did feel a bit refreshed by what happened and also a bit down, cause the messy looking guy was cute.  
As Michael got on the plain and found his seat, he pulled out his headphones. As he was about to choose a song someone dropped their bag on the seat at the opposite side. Michael looked up cause the plane was pretty empty and to his surprise it was the messy Taki guy.  
The guy also noticed Michael cause when he saw him he almost dropped his phone on the ground.  
\- Oh hey…again.- The guy said, voice a bit shaking.  
\- Hi- Michael smirked at him and gave him a smile.  
The boy sat down looking very embarrassed. He looked over at Michael again.  
\- I’m Garrett.- He suddenly said and Michael finally realized something. No way in hell was that guy straight. His gay radar never lied to him.  
\- I’m Michael. – He smiled back at Garrett feeling kind of relieved.  
\- Are you going to San Francisco?’- Garrett asked.  
\- That’s this planes final destination.- Michael laughed.  
\- Shit…. I’m making an idiot out myself….- Garrett mumbled and turned bright red.  
\- You’re not. It’s actually kind of sweet.- The other blonde said and Garrett looked at him surprised.  
They spent the entire flight talking to each other. At some point Michael was sitting next to Garrett who had pulled out his camera and was showing him random videos he had made on it.  
Also Michael learned that Garrett was going to visit two of his friends for the weekend. And he told Garrett that he was going to see his best friend and stay at her place for a week. They both were obsessed with Harry Potter and loved scary movies. They were so into the conversation that both of them were surprised when the pilot announced they were about to land soon.  
As they got off the plane and headed to get Michael’s luggage, cause Garrett only had a backpack, Garrett pulled out his phone.  
\- Hey,can I get your number?- He asked while his cheeks flushed with a little bit of red.  
\- Definitely!- Michael smiled and told him his number.  
As they got out of the airport, Garrett ordered an Uber. Michael decided to wait with him, cause his best friend was late as always.  
\- I had a really good time just now.- Michael suddenly said.  
\- Same. Didn’t expect that a sudden call a few hours ago will end up in me making a new friend like this.- Garrett replied.  
\- Then I guess you won’t expect this either.- Michael said as he reached out for Garretts collar and pulled him down. As their lips touched, Garretts eyes got wide with surprise but he soon recovered and kissed the other boy back.  
Soon they pulled away looking at each other blushing. Just as Garrett was about to say something a red small car pulled up to them and a girl waved from it.  
\- That’s my ride. Text me when you get to your hotel…. If you still want to….- Michael said, suddenly feeling very stupid. He quickly threw his suitcase in the back and got In the car. Garrett just stood there frozen, not even noticing as his Uber arrived.  
The moment Garrett got in his ride, he got his phone and wrote a message:  
“To Michael: “Sorry, I couldn’t wait till I got to the hotel. I know I just met you, but I think I really want to get to know you!”  
Garrett kept staring at his phone for a few minutes, mentally cursing at himself for being pushy right after he met the guy. Just a few hours ago Garrett was completely fine alone, boring and all. And a few hours later he was an emotional mess all of a sudden. A complete stranger kissed him. How did that even happen?  
Suddenly the phone screen came to life from a text.  
“Michael: Same. Can’t believe I did what I did.”  
“Garrett: Surprised me as well. Can’t say I didn’t like it thought”  
“Michael: Nice to know that. How long do you have till you reach your destination?’’  
Garrett smiled at the sudden change of topic. Obviously the other blonde boy was embarrassed.  
“Garrett: I sincerely don’t know. How about you?”  
“Michael: Roughly 15-20 min. Depends of Joanna’s driving. She ain’t really paying much attention to the speed limit.”  
The boys continued texting each other until the Uber driver dropped Garrett off. It was not much after that Garrett realized that he was left pretty far from the hotel.  
\- Just great….- He mumbled under his breath and texted Michael that he was walking.  
The walk was rather nice and Garrett took out his vlog camera to film a bit for his youtube channel. He hadn’t really uploaded anything new in a long time and he was actually planning on making a new video soon. He just needed an idea about what it was gonna be.  
Then he finally saw it. The hotel was in an old chocolate factory called “Ghirardelli”. It looked pretty cool from the outside. Garrett scrolled through his contacts and found the name he was looking for and hit dial.  
\- Hey! You here?- A voice asked as the person picked up.  
\- Hey, Shane. Just outside the hotel. Can you come get me from the lobby?- Garrett asked.  
\- You big baby…. Í’ll be there in 5 minutes.-Shane sighed. Ac cording to him Garrett was a5 year old that needed guidance in every aspect of his life.  
As Garrett got inside and waited for Shane, he texted Michael:  
“Garrett: Finally reached my final destination.”  
“Michael: It was about time! I can’t believe that jerk left you so far away.”  
“Garrett: No big deal actually. Had a really nice walk.”  
He was grinning so much while staring at his phone that he didn’t even notice the man coming his way.  
\- I see you’re having fun.-Shane laughed as he grabbed Garretts phone out of his hands.  
\- Shane! Give that back! – The blonde protested and reached for it.  
\- Fine, fine. Here you go.- Shane said , but not without taking a sneak peek at the screen.  
The boys gave each other a hug and Shane took him to the room he was sharing with his boyfriend Ryland. As they got to the room, they were both greeted by a very exited Ryland who was drinking tequila.  
\- Finally you are here!- Ryland laughed as he raised his glass high for a cheer.  
\- Nice to see you too!- Garrett laughed. But his attention was drawn back to his phone as he felt it buzz.  
“Michael: Did you meet with your friends?”  
As Garrett was about to reply, a hand waved in front of his face.  
\- Be a sweety and tell us who this Michael is.- Shane said in his goofy voice while leading Garrett to the couch.  
\- Shane!- Garrett tried to protest.  
\- Wait… What? Whats going on?- Ryland asked as he dropped on the couch right next to Shane. Both of them staring expecting at the blonde.  
\- Aren’t you at least going to give me some time to adjust? I just walked for half an hour here and…. Shane?!? Why did you look who I’m texting with? That’s mean!- He trailed off as the other two just giggled like school girls.  
\- Aha! So there is some tea to spill!- Shane exclaimed excitedly and squeezed Ryland.  
Garrett just looked at the pair and signed. He could atleast tell his best friends the story.  
\- Well… there is not much to tell at all. We just met on the plane after we grabbed the same bag of Takis.- Garrett began.  
\- Now why does that not even surprise me.- Ryland commented.  
Garrett then went on the told them the who story with all the details and the kiss in the end. After he finished both of his friends were just sitting there with their mouths open.  
\- He kissed you?- Shane was the first to recover. Garrett nodded with a furious blush on his face. Ryland just looked at his boyfriends face and smiled.  
\- Can I see a photo of him?- Ryland asked.  
Garrett reached for his phone to open up his WhattsApp and cursed under his breath cause he didn’t reply to Michaels last message.  
“Garrett: Yeah. Sorry I didn’t reply sooner but my friends kept bugging me about something.”  
He then thought for a second and sent out another message.  
“Garrett: I’d really like to see you again soon.” He didn’t really want to be pushy or something, but the butterflies in his stomach were exploding.  
\- Garrett? You there?- Ryland asked.  
\- I just texted his, cause I didn’t reply to him where I got here.- Garrett said trying to sound casual, but the other two just laughed at him.  
\- About that picture…- Shane reminded him.  
\- You guys are so annoying.- Garrett said , but opened up his WhatssApp again and tapped at the photo of Michaels profile pic to make it bigger. His breath stopped for a second cause when he looked at the bigger version on the picture, he saw that beautiful face with the long blonde hair and all. He was perfect.  
\- What are you staring at so much?- Ryland asked and grabbed the phone. As he turned it his way, he gasped.  
\- Oh wow. Pretty gorgeous!- He said and Shane nodded. Just then the phone buzzed and it meant a new message was delivered. Ryland tapped on the screen to read it.  
“Michael: Me too. Kind of wish we could do that soon too. “  
\- He wants to see you too!- Ryland screamed and jumped up and down excitedly.  
\- Let’s make that happen!- Shane exclaimed.  
\- How?- Was all Garrett could only manage to speak out. He already could smell touble coming his way from the way Shane was acting.  
\- You said to me over the phone, you wanted to do a video, right? Just call him to come hang out with us tomorrow!- Shane stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
\- You sure it’s a good idea? To meet that soon?- Garrett asked.  
\- He already kissed you and you met today.- Ryland said.  
Garrett nodded and took a deep breath. He took his phone back from Ryland and typed his message.  
“Garret: Would you like to come hang out with me and my friends tomorrow? I think we’ll be making a video for my YouTube channel.  
Just a few seconds later he received a message back.  
“Michael: Yeah. Definitely. Joanna will be at work tomorrow all day so I’m free. Btw… you never mentioned anything about a YouTube channel on the plane.”  
“Garrett: GarretWatts. Sorry. I was just over exited about the discussion we had about Harry Potter.”  
The boys continued to text each other. Ryland and Shane just laughed and decided to have a hotel room party. It mostly involved Ryland dancing around the room, Shane taking pictures and Garrett glued to his phone.  
As the next day came Michael woke up and immediately reached out for his phone. He was kind of disappointed that no new texts were there. But he did understand. He and Garrett were talking to each other until pretty late. He still could not believe he met such an amazing guy. It was pretty early to actually make any statements but Michael had a really good feeling about this one.  
He got out of bed and went straight in to the kitchen. His best friend was already dressed and having coffee.  
\- Morning. You’re up pretty early after staying up so late!- Joanna smiled at him.  
\- I was texting with Garrett. He seems so nice.- Michael said with dreamy eyes.  
\- Are you gonna see him today?- She asked.  
\- Hopefully.- Michael replied as he got up to get himself a coffee too. – Can I get your laptop? I think I wanna see his YouTube channel.- He then added.  
\- Yep. It’s on the couch.- Joanna said and Michael went on to get it.  
As he got back, he placed it on the table and turned it on. He opened YouTube and typed in GarretWatts.  
\- Are you kidding me?- Joanna exclaimed. – How many subscribers does this guy have!- She was shook. And so was Michael.  
\- Wow….- He only mumbled and clicked on a random video. It was about making a pizza bath bomb.  
At the end of it both Michael and Joanna were laughing like mad. Garrett was so funny and so sweet.  
\- Oh shit…. I’m gonna be late!- Joanna suddenly yelled as she saw the time- Be a good boy and text me when you meet.- She added just as she grabbed her things and rushed through the door.  
Michael only laughed, when his phone buzzed with a new message. He immediately grabbed it and saw it was from Garrett.  
“Garrett: Morning! We just got up and we’re going out for coffee in an hour. Wanna meet at the coffee shop or you won’t be able to make it so fast?”  
“Michael: Might make it on time. I need a quick shower, get dressed and call an Uber. Luckily I washed my hair last night. Haha”  
“Garrett: Definitely. That gorges princess hair probably takes forever to get dry! Here is the address of the closest Starbucks cause that’s where we’re gonna go. ”  
Michael blushed at the last part. He was really falling fast and it wasn’t even 24 hours from meeting the guy.  
“Michael: See you an hour, prince Charming.”  
He dropped his phone and rushed to do everything he had to do.  
At the same time Garrett was in his hotel already completely dressed and waiting for Ryland and Shane.  
\- Prince Chaming….- He beamed when he saw that. Garrett couldn’t wait to see that boy again.  
\- Áre we ready?- Ryland asked as Shane finally got out of the bathroom.  
Everyone were, so they went out and headed for Starbucks. As they got there they picked a table outside to enjoy their drinks and wait for Michael. Garrett was constantly either staring around or at his phone, not paying any attention to the conversation around him.  
\- Garrett, he said he’ll come. He needs time to get here.- Ryland finally snapped Garrett out of his trance.  
\- But an hour already passed. – Garrett said, voice full of worry which made the other two boys feel a bit sorry for him.  
\- Even if he doesn’t come it’s his loss. Plus you met YESTURDAY!- Shane shook his shoulder lightly.  
Just then a car pulled up and a blonde boy stepped out of it. Michael closed the door and looked around.  
\- Michael!- He heard his name and saw Garrett and his friends. He smiled and walked to them feeling a mixture of feelings- embarrassment and happiness at the same time.  
\- Hey everyone. Sorry I’m late. Had trouble with getting a car.- Michael said as he got to the table. At that moment Garrett got up and hugged him. Michael was surprised , but hugged him right back.  
As the two boys let go of each other, both of the blushing, Michael noticed that the other two were looking at them pretty amused.  
\- I’m Michael. Nice to meet you.- The blonde said feeling his face heat up.  
\- I’m Ryland and this is Shane!- Ryland introduced himself and Shane. – Sit down with us. We were just figuring out a plan for today.-  
\- Yeah. Garrett is gonna be following a Jeffree Star tutorial today.- Shane laughed.  
\- Jeffree Star? He’s pretty good!- Michael looked impressed and turned to Garrett. – You’re into makeup?  
\- I just thought it was a good idea for a video…- Garrett said as he chewed on his straw with a very embarrassed look.  
\- Excuse me?! It was all my idea!- Shane protested and everyone laughed.  
Soon after that the boys went on to CVS to buy makeup and everything Garrett was going to need for his tutorial. They even filmed the experience to camera for the video. Shane ended up paying for all of the makeup and food. After that they went back to the hotel to shoot the video.  
The whole thing was a mess. Garrett had trouble even with applying the foundation. But it was such a fun experience. Michael was laughing pretty much the whole time and his eyes were constantly meeting Garretts. Finally when the makeup was done the guys went to the hotel rooftop for a modeling montage. Michael just stood in the back laughing as the other three goofed around.  
\- I’m going to get some more snacks from the room. Shane, come with me!- Ryland suddenly said as they were done with filming. –I’m gonna take the camera to the room too.-  
With that Ryland rushed Shane with his, so Michael and Garrett were left alone.  
\- I had so muchfun today.- Michael finally spoke out.  
\- Yeah. And it was even better that you were here too.- Garrett said as he placed a hand on Michaels cheek. He then leaned down and kissed Michael the same way the other boy kissed him last night. Michael immediately closed his eyes and kissed back. It was like electricity rushed through his body. He wrapped his arms around Garretts neck and pulled him even closer. Garrett felt a rush of confidence and traced Michael’s lips with his tongue. The other boy gladly accepted him and soon then were making out and it felt so right.  
Finally they broke apart nut kept their arms around each other. Garrett was all in makeup and messy pink hair with weird lipstick that was all over Michael’s mouth now, but the other boy didn’t mind at all.   
\- What did you do to me?- Garrett managed to finally asked while staring down at the smaller boy in his arms. – I just met you last night and you blew my mind away just like that.  
Michael only stared back. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on either. He wasn’t the type of guy to believe in love at first sight, maybe a crush at first sight. He did realize that what was happening was very fast and might end up with a disappointing “heart break” for him like some of his other relationships in the past. But still he wanted to go with the flow and see where this experience would take him. Maybe Garrett would be different.  
\- I honestly don’t know. But I do know that it’s not just you feeling this way.- Michael said pretty confident it his words.   
\- I’m very happy to know that.- Garrett smiled at him and leaned down for another kiss.   
At that point neither of them noticed the pair of boys staring at them from behind a corner. Shane had his mouth wide open while Ryland was trying his best not to squeek. Noticing that Shane pulled his boyfriend back to the staircase carefully not to make a sound.  
\- Did you see that?- Ryland exclaimed all giggly.  
\- I sure did…. I just think it’s a bit too soon.- Shane mumbled back.   
\- I think it’s fine. It’s like something from a movie.-   
As the two other boys continued to kiss and hold eachother, Ryland and Shane decided to make their way back to the hotel room. It did seem like somethingbig was finally about you happen in Garrett's life.... finaly. It seemed like he had finally found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for chapter one. Hope you liked it and post some comments and ideas! <3


End file.
